When halogen had been used to disinfect water, it has been proposed to scavenge the residual halogen by a secondary resin treatment. For example, as disclosed is U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,173, water may be treated with bromine released from a strong base anion exchange resin. The bromine eluted from the resin in the treated water can be scavenged as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,363 through use of a scavenger resin in tandem with the bromine-providing resin.
It is known that peroxides of polyvalent metals such as zirconium, titanium, lanthanium, and thorium can oxidize iodide in aqueous solution to elemental iodine: Gantz and Lambert, J. Phys. Chem. (1957) 61:112-113. These authors reported that zirconium peroxide can be formed from zirconyl ion attached to filter paper or starch. Zirconyl ion solutions were found to react irreversibly with cellulose. It was hypothesized that this was the result of the attachment of the zirconyl ion through hydroxy groups of the glucose units. After attachment of the zirconyl ions, treatment of the filter paper with hydrogen peroxide produced zirconyl peroxide which remained attached to the paper.